


Lavender

by Alarnia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Edgeplay, Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Teasing, sexual neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: Caduceus sips tea while Caleb moans in the background





	Lavender

Caduceus pulled the thread through the cloth, the steady movement of his arm lulling his mind into a quiet place. He sighed, the smell of his freshly brewed lavender tea warming him, but its not strong enough to cover up to smell of sweat, salt.

 

“Please,  _ please Caduceus- I need you”.  _ Caleb moaned, squirmed beside Caduceus on the bed.

 

He was quite the sight. Arms tied securely above his head, legs tied to the bottom posts, keeping them spread wide. Earplugs and a blindfold limited the man’s senses, giving him nothing to focus on but the painful erection between his legs, and the gentle pulsing of the butt-plug inside him. Caduceus had fucked him open in the morning, slow and sweet, cumming inside him and plugging him up. Only a minute later he was feeding him bites of fruit and scone. Licking up the crumbs and juice from his lips and body. After hours and hours of teasing Caleb was flushed, exhausted, and dappled with sweat. He panted in between desperate groans and pleas for Caduceus’ attention.

 

But the rejection was part of the game. And Caduceus really was enjoying his embroidery a bit too much to be bothered. Caleb knew what word to say if he really needed his help.

 

“ _ Please, please pleaseplease- _ ” Caleb chanted, his voice slowly dwindling into a whisper. Caduceus watched his back arch, up off the bed, his cock twitching in an aborted thrust. A drop of precum dribbled out of the end of it.

 

Caduceus set aside his embroidery.

 

And reached for his tea.

 

The shifting of weight across the mattress set Caleb off. Caduceus could see it in his shoulders, if the human were a firbolg his ears likely would have been perking to attention. But after a minute of nothing Caleb went slack against the bed with a huff. 

 

Caduceus finished his tea. He still had chores to do around the house, so he shouldn't dally in bed too long.

 

By the time Caduceus returned, Caleb had fallen into a restless doze, his cock softened. But he still squirmed around the toy inside him. Humming with need but after spending so much time taught as a bowstring, being edged and teased. It was only natural that he would be tired, and Caleb was finally behaving. He was calm after hours of begging. He still responded to touch but the edge of desperation of gone, replaced with an eager acceptance. When Caduceus reached over to caress Caleb’s cheek and rouse him from slumber, the wizard rolled his head into his palm, offering a soft smile. The sound he made was small, but excited, loving.

 

“Caduceus…” Caleb mumbled, hazy. Good. Caduceus shifted to hover over Caleb’s body, arms bracketing his body as the firbolg’s mouth found Caleb’s skin again after seemingly hours of wait.

 

“Mhh…” Caleb shifted, movements weak. Caduceus watched their cock quickly fill again, turning a pretty pink color. It shined in the dim light. Dripping with arousal.

 

Caduceus savored Caleb, and sometimes that meant waiting till the right moment. Like waiting for a fruit to ripen.

 

Caleb was ripe under his tongue now. Hands slid over Caleb’s skin, massaging life back into stiff muscles, they slid between Caleb’s thighs and spread the skin there, pulling the puckered entrance open. Caduceus licked over his perineum and over the flared base of the toy. He could feel its vibrations through his teeth as he pulled it out with mouth.

 

“Mhhaaa…  _ yes. _ ” Caleb moaned weakly, but his tone was full of encouragement.

 

Caleb wasn’t very coherent after that. His senses limited to the ache that filled his body, and the tongue probing into him, licking him clean and preparing him for more. Caleb broke quickly, the pieces gathered up by Caduceus fingers and tongue, only for Caleb to be scattered again. After hours of punishment it was only natural that Caleb receive generous rewards.

 

When Caduceus finally sunk into him one last time, it was with slow, heavy thrusts, the bed thudding heavily against the wall with each movement. And when it seemed that Caleb was close he would change the pace, the angle. He paused to untie Caleb’s bindings, kiss his wrists and his fingers like they were made of spun sugar, only to fuck him into the mattress.

 

He pushed the blindfold and earplugs away, Caleb blinking and star struck in the new light, gazing up into Caduceus face as he pushed him over the edge. Hands groping.

 

They tumbled, 

 

And came to in a pile of limbs, Caduceus clutching at Caleb firmly enough to make up for the others lack of strength. Warm. and good.

 

"I need to pee." Caleb whined after a moment, and shifted to get up. Wobbly Legs swinging over the side of the bed.  
  


"Okay okay, let me help you." Caduceus chuckled.


End file.
